Harry Potter et la dernière âme
by Sprite40789
Summary: Harry va découvrir que dans une guerre, tout compte, même la dernière âme... Venez lire et surtout, laissez des reviews!


**Disclaimer : **Est-ce obligatoire? Franchement, ça me fais du mal... Snif... Elfe et l'histoire sont à moi! (se console comme elle peut)

Couples: HP/OC RM/NT RW/HG

**AVIS à la populace, je cherche une correctrice, toute personne est la bienvenue!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

**Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie**

En arrivant à la gare King's Cross, Harry avait mis de l'ordre dans sa vie. Il avait, en effet, résolu deux des problèmes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Si Ron et Hermione voulaient venir avec lui à la recherche des dernières horcruxes, il était d'accord. Après tout, ses deux meilleurs amis seraient bientôt majeurs et donc, responsables de leurs actes. Quant à sa relation avec Ginny, tout était fini. Il s'était rendu compte que les coups de foudre finissaient aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle sortait maintenant avec Cornac McLaggen, ce qui fit dire à Ron que finalement, elle n'était pas si malheureuse que ça.

"Je pense que le mariage de Bill aura lieu après ton anniversaire, mais je t'écrirai de toute façon pendant ses vacances…" lui dit Ron, tout sourire.

"D'accord, tu m'écriras aussi, Hermione ? "demanda Harry.

"Bien sur que non" s'exclama-t-elle.

"P…Pourquoi ?" balbutia le Survivant.

"Ce que tu peux être bête, Harry, bien sur que je vais t'écrire !"

Elle fit la bise aux garçons et couru rejoindre son parent qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du mur magique de la voie 9¾. Harry et Ron furent accueillis par un petit comité composé de la famille Weasley, de Maugrey Fol Œil, de Remus Lupin, de Tonks et d'une jeune fille que Harry ne connaissait pas.

"C'est Elfehoriane Tonks, la petite sœur de Tonks, ça se voit assez…"

Ron faisait référence aux cheveux rouge vif de la jeune fille.

"Elle est aussi métamorphomage ?" demanda Harry.

"Je crois…"

Mrs Weasley les prit dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

"Harry, nous avons décidé que tu ne retournerais pas tout seul chez les Dursley" lui expliqua le père de Ron. "Remus, Tonks et Elfe font venir avec toi. Ton oncle et ta tante sont déjà au courant."

En disant ses paroles, il avait jeté un regard pardessus son épaule où la famille Dursley attendait, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

"Il faut que l'on te laisse, mon chéri, mais je te promets que tu pourras venir chez nous dès que tu auras tes 17 ans…"

"Merci, Mrs Weasley" murmura Harry.

"On y va ? "demanda joyeusement Tonks.

Harry les suivit et alla à la rencontre des Dursley. Sans un mot, il se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

"Voilà, il n'y a plus que deux places, qui va rentrer à pieds ?" demanda sarcastiquement l'oncle Vernon.

"Il reste une seule place, pas deux" corrigea la petite sœur de Tonks.

"Je sais encore combien de place il y a dans ma voiture. Nous sommes trois" dit-il en désignant sa femme et son fils" et il y a cinq places…"

"Vous avez vu la taille de votre fils" lui demanda-t-elle avec impertinence.

Harry, qui éclata de rire à cette remarque, cru que l'oncle Vernon allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

"Fait attention à ce que tu dis, petite, je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par des gens de ton espèce…"

Elfehoriane Tonks jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et après s'être assurée que personne ne les regardait, elle se métamorphosa en une vielle dame.

"Un peu de respect, jeune homme, j'étais déjà mariée que tu étais encore chez ton père !"

L'oncle Vernon frisa la crise cardiaque tandis que Harry s'écroula, prit par un fou rire inévitable. Lupin et Tonks semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Ils purent bientôt tous monter dans la voiture donc la banquette avait maintenant la taille d'un publique. Le trajet se déroula presque normalement.

"Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, monsieur ? "demanda Mr Dursley d'un ton méprisant.

Je suis loup-garou…

La voiture fit une embardée et plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée par les Dursley pendant le reste du voyage. Harry, par contre, ne tarissait pas de questions auxquelles Elfe répondait avec plaisir. Il apprit qu'elle avec fait ses six premières années d'étude à l'institut de Salem, mais que pour des questions pratiques, elle ferait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il apprit aussi qu'elle aurait ses 17 ans le 4 juillet et qu'ils passeraient leur permis de transplanage en même temps. Plus ils discutaient ensemble, plus Harry appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille. Son allure, assez rock'n'roll lui plaisait. Hormis les cheveux rouges, elle possédait une belle collection de piercings, onze aux oreilles et un au nez. Son look gothique, habits, maquillage et bijoux, faussaient la première impression que l'on avait d'elle. Mais Harry avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle devait être aussi, sinon plus turbulente que Sirius l'était à son âge. C'est en tout cas ce que laissait deviner ses yeux malicieux.

"...Il y a une chose que je déteste" dit-elle pour finir. "Ne m'appelle jamais Elfehoriane…"

Harry sourit à cette exigeance tipiquement tonksienne.

"Je peux t'appeler Elfe, alors ?"

"Elfe, ça me va ! Ou Oriane, à toi de choisir!"

Ils arrivèrent enfin au 4, Privet Drive. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, Lupin agita sa baguette.

"Que faites-vous ?" paniqua la tante Pétunia.

"Je relie la chambre de Harry avec ma maison… Comme ça, nous serons quitte d'utiliser votre salle de bain ou votre salon…"

Passablement choqués, les Dursley entrèrent dans la maison, sans plus s'occuper de leurs « invités ». Harry les conduisit donc à la porte de sa chambre. La plus petite pièce du 4, Privet Drive servait maintenant de porte d'entrée à la demeure de Remus Lupin.

"Viens, je te montre ta chambre" lui dit Elfe.

"Le souper sera servi à 19 heures, les enfants…"

"Nymphe ! "s'indigna Elfe.

Sa sœur disparut en riant.

Elfe entraina Harry à travers la maison de Lupin, sagement suivit de la malle du Gryffondor. La chambre de Harry était environ deux fois plus grande que le dortoir qu'il partageait à Poudlard. En plus d'un lit double, un grand bureau, deux placards et une étagère, deux fauteuils faisaient face à une grande cheminé. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et sourit de contentement.

Elfe sortit sa baguette. Elle semblait mieux maîtriser les sorts ménagers que sa sœur car les robes et les livres de Harry allèrent se ranger à leurs endroits respectifs et dans le calme!

"Tu as aussi un éclair de feu ? "s'exclama Elfe avec enthousiasme.

Le balai venait en effet de leur passer sous le nez pour aller bien gentiment se poser dans une armoir spécialement prévu à cet effet.

"Oui, tu joues au Quidditch ?"

"Oui, je suis batteur" s'exclama-t-elle.

"C'est pas courant, d'ordinaire, les filles son plutôt poursuiveurs ou attrapeur…"

"Harry, Harry, Harry… As-tu vraiment l'impression que je suis une fille ordinaire ?" demanda Elfe, une mine consternée.

"Non" concéda-t-il en riant.

Une fois installé, ils descendirent pour manger. Tonks, décidément très en forme, les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

"J'espère que vous avez les mains propres!"

"Oui, Maman!"grinça Elfe.

Elle fit un impeccable grade-à-vous avant de coller ses paumes sous le nez de sa soeur.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère joyeuse qui ne devait pas s'assombrir durant toutes les vacances.

Il s'écoula ainsi une semaine durant laquelle Harry eut vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille, bien que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Elfe, et dont il prenait tous les jours un peu plus conscience, n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amitié. Dès qu'il la regardait, son cerveau déconnectait de la réalité pour se mettre sur un petit nuage dont elle le faisait descendre avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Le soir de l'anniversaire d'Elfe, après un repas de fête concocté par Nymphe, comme Harry l'appelait maintenant, il regardait les étoiles, assis sur la terrasse commune, ses pensées perdu dans le passé.

"A quoi tu rêves, oh Héros du monde magique?" lui demanda Elfe en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"A mes parents" confessa Harry.

"Il te manque beaucoup ?"

"Je ne peu pas dire qu'il me manque… En tout cas, pas de la même manière que Sirius… Je ne les ai pas connus eux. Ce qui me manque, c'était quand j'étais petit et que j'étais triste, ma mère n'a jamais pu me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter… Je n'ai jamais pu… Je sais pas, moi… Apprendre à voler avec mon père… C'est de savoir que je suis passé à côté de ça qui me fait le plus de peine…"

Après un moment de silence, Harry se décida à poser une question dont il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle.

"Elfe… Et tes parent, ils sont où ?"

"Ils sont morts, tous les deux…"

"Ah, désolé."

"Il ne faut pas… Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans, elle s'est fait mordre par un serpent inconnu, personne ne connaissait l'antidote… Elle avait une animalerie magique à Près-au-Lard. Mon père, lui a été ravagé par le chagrin, il s'est pendu trois mois plus tard… C'est Nymphe qui s'est occupé de moi, jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Salem."

Sa voix s'étrangla et quand Harry la regarda, il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle semblait tellement fragile… N'écoutant que son cœur, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Elfe leva lentement les yeux, quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, elle plongea son regard bleu marin dans celui vert émeraude du Survivant. Leur bouches se rapprochèrent et finir par s'unir dans un baisé plein de douceur et de tendresse.

"Ca fait une semaine que j'ai envie de le faire" lui avoua Harry.

" Mais voyons, Mr Potter, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une semaine!" dit elle dans un petit rire.

"Je crois que ça s'appelle un coup de fondre..."

Elfe ne répondit rien mais se contenta de poser à nouveau ses lèvre contre les siennes. Elle se calla contre son torse, nichée contre son coup. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Remus qui vint les réveiller, un grand sourire reliant ses deux oreilles.

"Bien dormi, les jeunes ?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et partit rejoindre Nymphe à la cuisine.

Après le déjeuné, Harry et Elfe étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière.

"Elle est comment ta vrai apparence ? "lui demanda Harry.

Sans lui répondre, elle se mit à changer. Ses cheveux devinrent noirs et se mirent à pousser et à boucler.

"C'est le seul changement que j'ai fait…"

"Tu es magnifique !" s'exclama Harry.

"Merci" sourit Elfe. "Mais je préfèrent les cheveux rouges !"

Sur ces paroles, elle changea de coiffure et redevint l'Elfe que Harry connaissait.

* * *

Voila, finit pour le premier chapitre… N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! J'adore les reviews ! Alors allez-y, c'est le petit bouton violet !


End file.
